Yuanfen Redamancy
by shouternmix
Summary: Takdir dan Penyesalan. Dua kata yang memiliki tendensi saling terikat antar satu sama lain. Hidup itu takdir dan jika tidak pintar dalam memilih jalan mana yang terbaik maka hidup tidak akan jauh dari kata penyesalan. Ketika keteledoran menghancurkan segalanya dan menyisakan penyesalan teramat dalam. [ KaiHan / ChanHun / KaiHun / ChanHan ]


YUANFEN REDAMANCY

{ prologue }

A Storyline by Glexiaresh Airish

Edited by Mizzofizz

.

Oh Sehun, Xi ( _Oh_ )Luhan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Jung ( _Kim_ ) Soojung

KaiHun, KaiHan, ChanHun, ChanHan

Girl! Sehuh, Luhan

Sad Romance, Family, Drama

Warn: genderswitch, crackpair, alternative-universe, out of character, typo(s)

{ a/n: This idea is purely mine. Don't co-past, re-writing or re-publish without any permissions, thank you. }

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun. _Charming Princess_ dan _Ice Princess_.

Sepasang saudari kembar identik dengan presentase kemiripan hampir menjangkau angka sembilang puluh delapan persen. Secara sekilas, Luhan dan Sehun tidak memiliki perbedaan berarti. Kecuali apabila diperhatikan secara seksama, tinggi badan mereka berbeda dengan Sehun yang memegang predikat jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Luhan. Tak jarang, banyak orang yang salah mengenali mereka berdua. Luhan dianggap sebagai Sehun dan Sehun dianggap sebagai Luhan. _But overall_, mereka sangat mirip.

Luhan dan Sehun lahir hampir disaat yang bersamaan. Luhan lahir lebih dulu tiga menit daripada Sehun. Sedari kecil, kedua orangtua mereka tidak membeda-bedakan pakaian dan segala macam keperluan untuk mereka berdua. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kedua gadis ini tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Luhan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang periang, mudah bergaul, dan ramah. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dikampus sudah pernah bertegur sapa dan bercengkrama dengan Luhan. Tak heran jika Luhan disenangi oleh banyak orang, baik itu dikalangan keluarga maupun dikalangan teman-teman satu kampus. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang tumbuh dengan kepribadian tertutup dan terkesan dingin. Sehun yang irit dalam berbicara hanya bicara seperlunya saja dan tak jarang sikap Sehun yang pendiam ini menjadi bahan pembanding antara dirinya dengan sang kembaran, Luhan. Sehun selalu memprioritaskan belajar dan lebih senang mengasingkan diri ke tempat-tempat yang jarang dijamah oleh orang banyak. Berbeda hal nya dengan Luhan yang mencintai keramaian. Luhan sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan kesunyian, dan Luhan membenci sifat Sehun yang satu itu. Singkatnya, Sehun adalah seorang _introvert_ dan Luhan seorang _ekstrovert_.

Karena sifatnya yang tertutup, bukan berarti Sehun tidak dikenal dikalangan kampusnya. Dengan tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata yang dimilikinya, Sehun telah menyumbangkan segudang prestasi yang bisa dibilang tidak main-main. Berkat prestasi gemilang nya, Sehun masuk kedalam daftar murid pencetak poin untuk universitas yang mampu membuat universitas tempat nya bernaung memiliki gengsi untuk bersaing dengan universitas-universitas ternama didunia. Lain hal nya dengan Sehun, Lain pula dengan Luhan. Luhan memang tidak secerdas Sehun. Rata-rata indeks prestasi nya selama empat semester berturut-turut tidak pernah lebih dari 3,00. Luhan tidak dilahirkan untuk berbakat dalam bidang akademis, tetapi untuk urusan non-akademis, Luhan jagonya. Diberkahi wajah sedemikian rupawannya dan porsi tubuh yang cukup ideal, ditambah dengan kelihaiannya memadu-padankan _passion _nya dalam bidang fashion, mampu membawa Luhan menjadi seorang model papan atas yang namanya sudah meluas sampai ke mancanegara.

Terlahir ditengah-tengah keluarga terhormat yang disegani oleh sebagian besar penduduk Korea Selatan dan kesuksesan dini yang sering dielu-elukan oleh khalayak banyak membuat hidup pasangan kembar yang satu ini menjadi _sibling_ paling fenomenal di Korea.

Tidak butuh usaha keras bagi keduanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang banyak apalagi para kaum adam. Sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki di universitas, Luhan dan Sehun sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian seluruh senior mereka. Tak terkecuali Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin. Pemuda tampan dengan kharisma nya yang sulit diabaikan ini jatuh terperangkap dalam jerat pesona Luhan sejak kali pertama kedua obsidiannya menangkap sosok Luhan yang saat itu tengah terduduk ditepi danau yang terletak dibelakang bangunan universitas kala sore menjelang. Jongin memang bukan tipe pria baik-baik yang selalu taat pada peraturan ataupun taat beribadah. Tetapi menurutnya, sangat manusiawi apabila ia terjatuh dalam pesona gadis seperti Luhan. Dan sejak saat itu, Jongin mencari tahu segala macam hal tentang Luhan sampai pada titik terdetail nya. Pelan tapi pasti, Jongin mendekati Luhan secara bertahap. Pada awalnya Jongin berfikir bahwa Luhan adalah tipe-tipe gadis pemalu yang tidak banyak bicara dan mudah untuk ditaklukan, tetapi seiring bergantinya hari, Jongin sadar jika Luhan sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Apa yang ia lakukan belum tentu sejalan dengan apa yang ia fikirkan.

Dan Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan dengan tinggi semampai yang menjadi salah satu jenius dikampus, telah menjadi korban atas senyum cerah Sehun ketika gadis bersurai madu itu membawa baki makan siangnya dikantin saat Sehun baru beberapa hari menjadi mahasiswa di universitasnya. Kebetulan demi kebetulan yang tidak disengaja yang melibatkan Sehun kerap kali menghampiri Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol berinteraksi dengan Sehun adalah ketika Sehun tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya dikoridor yang menghubungkan fakultas teknik dengan fakultas sastra. Setelah insiden tabrakan itu, Chanyeol semakin sering berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak pernah berasumsi jika gadis seperti Sehun akan senang berlama-lama menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku berjudul rumit di perpustakaan kampus. Saat kali pertama Chanyeol melihat Sehun, hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah _mall_ dan salon. Gadis seperti Sehun seharusnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk merawat diri, tetapi nyatanya dugaan Chanyeol salah.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan, berkebalikan dengan dua pemuda tadi. Luhan memendam perasaannya untuk Chanyeol, pria kalem dengan tingkat kemisteriusan tinggi yang dapat membuat Luhan senang berlama-lama menyelam dalam kolam kemisteriusan Chanyeol. Luhan tidak menyukai pria semacam Jongin yang terkesan nakal dan _badboy_, karena Luhan tahu, pria seperti Jongin adalah tipe pria yang cepat bosan dan Luhan yakin jika Jongin sudah bosan maka Jongin _will be like_; habis-manis-lalu-sepah-dibuang. Luhan tidak pernah mengekspetasikan dirinya akan disukai oleh Jongin, bagi Luhan, Jongin terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Sementara Luhan sangat senang dengan tantangan. Dan jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Luhan tidak rela karena Chanyeol menaruh hatinya pada saudari kembarnya, Sehun.

Begitupun sebaliknya dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria berwatak seperti Chanyeol. Menurut Sehun, tipe pria seperti Chanyeol akan membuatnya tidak nyaman karena bosan. Sehun tahu betul apa-apa saja yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak tentang pelajaran, ya pasti tentang perkembangan dunia. Entahlah, Sehun merasa jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, hubungan mereka akan menjadi hubungan yang terlalu sistematis dan segala macamnya memiliki pertimbangan antara baik buruknya. Bagi Sehun, Chanyeol terlalu sulit untuk ia tebak dan ia pahami. Jangankan untuk memahami Chanyeol, memahami dirinya sendiripun sering kali Sehun menyerah. Selain alas an itu, Sehun sudah memiliki alasan inti dari penolakannya terhadap perasaan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mungkin memberikan hatinya untuk Chanyeol walaupun sekedar berpura-pura pun Sehun rasa kecil kemungkinannya. Karena pada dasarnya, alasan utama Sehun atas semua ini adalah Jongin. Walaupun pria berkulit _tan_ itu tidak melakukan tindakan apapun dan malah menaruh perasaan pada kakaknya, Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah keberatan. Karena hati Sehun telah dimenangi oleh Jongin, sejak tatapan tajam penuh kekesalan milik Jongin bertemu tatap dengan iris kecokelatan miliknya.

Semuanya memang berlangsung rumit melebihi rumus-rumus yang setiap hari dikonsumsi oleh Sehun ataupun lintasan _catwalk_ berliku yang menuntut Luhan untuk dilewati.

Disaat masing-masing individu telah memulai untuk mengakui kenyataan yang ada, lagi-lagi keempat anak manusia ini kembali terlilit oleh benang cinta yang terlalu kusut hanya karena sebuah kelalaian dari salah satu individu yang menghasilkan bencana untuk salah dua dari mereka.

Ketika penyesalan itu datang, ia memilih untuk memendam rasa penyesalan itu sendiri.

.

"Kau sudah terlambat,"

.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak perlu saling mengenal dan tidak saling bertemu. Atau mungkin seharusnya kita hidup didunia yang berbeda,"

.

"_Seandainya masih ada harapan __—__sekecil apapun itu__—__ untuk mengubah kenyataan, aku bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupku pada harapan itu."_

.

tbc/delete?

.

Cuap-cuap:

Hai! Aku bawa cerita baru nih :-D ( kenapa bawa cerita baru rish, kenapa?! padahal yang lama masih hutang chapter lanjutan semua, rish )

Hehehe, maaf ya~ A versus O chapter 4 nya belum diedit, typo(s) nya masih banyak banget, hah! Dua minggu lagi deh di update, lagi sibuk-sibuknya nih sama predikat baru ( udah putih abu-abu ) ( tugas udah makin jago baris-berbaris dimeja ) ( curhat ya, rish ) huhuhu:')

Fic ini rencana nya bakal jadi sekitar 7 atau 8 chapter ( atau mungkin bisa kurang dan bisa lebih dari segitu, tergantung sih alurnya nanti pada minta dicepetin atau diperlambat (itu juga kalau diminatin, hehehe) )

( rish, kok pairing nya banyak banget? ) tenang aja, nanti main pair nya cuma satu kok:')

**So, ada yang minat? :') leave review, please? Thank u!**


End file.
